Cutie Love
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Pernah terbayangkan tidak jika dua orang berbeda sekolah ini menjalin hubungan? Mereka sama-sama terkenal orang yang pemalu dan penakut, mereka juga memiliki hati yang lembut. Hubungan mereka akan sangat manis setiap harinya. Dan tentu cukup untuk membuat pasangan lain iri karena kepolosan hubungan mereka. SakuFuri/FuriSaku. Enjoy Reading!


**Sweet Love**

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair: SakuFuri, FuriSaku entahlah yang penting happy XD**

 **Warning: aneh, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, sho ai, yaoi, dll**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernah terbayangkan tidak jika dua orang berbeda sekolah ini menjalin hubungan? Mereka sama-sama terkenal orang yang pemalu dan penakut, mereka juga memiliki hati yang lembut. Hubungan mereka akan sangat manis setiap harinya. Dan tentu cukup untuk membuat pasangan lain iri karena kepolosan hubungan mereka.

 **Bento**

"Sakurai- _san_ , a-aku membuat bento untukmu. Y-ya meski tak seenak buatanmu." Si surai coklat menunduk malu. Tangannya agak bergetar saat menyerahkan kotak berbungkus kain bermotif bulat-bulat.

"A- _summimassen_ Furihata- _kun_ , aku membuatmu repot _sumimassen_!" si coklat yang lain menunduk berkali-kali.

Furihata Kouki tersenyum kecil. Sakurai Ryou memang begini orangnya."Aku membuat susis gurita Sakurai- _san_." Ujar pemuda itu gembira.

"Waaa _itadakimasu_."

"Eum, Sakurai- _san_ , bo-boleh aku menyuapimu?" Furihata mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Te-tentu Furihata- _kun_."

Dan siang itu mereka habiskan untuk makan siang bersama di taman, pada hari minggu yang cerah.

 _ **Kresek-kresek**_

"Kagami- _kun_ , kenapa kau tak pernah membuatkanku _bento_? Hmph benar-benar tak romantis." Si biru muda memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kagami yang berada disampingnya hanya mampu _speechless_.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau tak pernah menyuapiku?"

Kali ini gantian Kuroko yang _speechless_. Kedua pasangan coklat-coklat itu memang bikin baper.

 **Date**

"Sakurai- _san_!" si coklat muda menoleh dan mendapati pemilik surai coklat sepertinya namun lebih tua, melambaikan tangannya.

" _Su-suumimasen_ aku terlambat! Apa Furihata- _kun_ sudah lama menunggu?"

Furihata menggeleng sembari tersenyum kecil."Ayo masuk."

"Hm!"

Sakurai reflek meraih tangan mungil Furihata. Namun detik kemudian dia melepasnya." _Hontou ni gomennasai_ Furihata- _kun_!" dan si three point dari Touo membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

Sementara Furihata memerah. E-um ini bukan kencan pertama mereka, ta-tapi e-um mereka belum pernah bergandengan. Kata Kuroko, bergandengan dengan kekasihmu itu wajar jadi tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya Sakurai- _san_ nya ingin menggandengnya tadi.

"Sa-sakurai- _san_."

Sakurai mendongak dan meluruskan badannya setelah puas meminta maaf.

 **Grep**

"Ayo, filmnya sebentar lagi diputar." Ujarnya tanpa menyembunyikan wajah meronanya. Tangannya yang semula bergetar sudah normal karena ternyata Sakurai menggenggamnya erat.

"Hyuuga, kenapa kau tak pernah bertingkah manis seperti Furihata, hm? Pasti aku akan menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung hahaha."

 **Ctik**

"Diam kau, Kiyoshi! Lagipula kenapa kita hanya menyamar seperti ini!"

"Hmm, karena aku ingin mengawasi Furihata yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Aku merasa menjadi ayah yang bahagia."

"Menjijikkan, Daho!"

 **Kiss**

Furihata menggerakkan kedua matanya gelisah. Wajah Sakurai terlalu dekat dan ini membuat Furihata gugup. Dan apa yang terjadi pada Sakurai, tadi dia bilang ingin menciumnya. T-tidak seperti Sakurai-nya.

" _Su-sumimassen_ aku tidak bisa! _Hountou ni sumimassen_ a-aku tidak bisa seperti yang Aomine- _kun_ bilang kemarin." Sakurai menjauhkan wajahnya dan memulai ritual meminta maafnya.

 **Jdeer**

Furihata begidik ngeri. Sakurai berguru pada Aomine! Untung Sakurai belum siap mental, kalau tidak habislah dia.

"Sakurai- _san_. Berhentilah meminta maaf." Furihata menghembuskan nafas.

" _Su-sumimassen_."

"Kemarilah duduk disini." Furihata menepuk-nepuk tempat pinggir ranjang yang tadi Sakurai duduki."A-apa Sa-sakurai- _san_ mau melakukannya?"

Sakurai menggeleng cepat." _Sumimassen_ Furihata- _kun_ , a-aku tidak memaksa!"

Furihata mendesah kecewa. He-hei dia cukup berharap tadi! Dia iri pada Kagami dan Kuroko, dia pernah kedapatan dua sejoli itu berciuman.

"A-aku tidak keberatan Sakurai- _san_."

Sakurai memandang tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi jadilah diri Sakurai- _san_ sendiri."

"Ba-baiklah

.

Satu detik

.

Dua detik

.

Tiga detik

.

"Kita harus memulainya darimana Furihata- _kun_?"

Furihata cengo. Masa iya dia yang memulainya.

"A-aku mendadak tidak siap Sakurai- _san_." Badan Furihata bergetar. Pasalnya Sakurai menggenggam bahunya erat dan jangan lupakan Sakurai yang gugup bukan main.

"Daiki. Kau. Mengajari. Sakurai. Ciuman?" aura kelam membuat Aomine menghentikan aktivitas meneropong pasangan coklat itu.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Sei." Keringat dingin Aomine mengucur.

"Jangan samakan dia dengan dirimu. Dasar mesum." Patner pengintaiannya berlalu pergi dari balik tiang listrik. Meninggalkan alat penyadap suara dan teropongnya. Dia kesal dengan Daiki.

 **New Years**

"Sebentar lagi pergantian Tahun. Apa harapan Sakurai- _san_ tahun depan?"

Sakurai memandang Furihata lalu senyum mengembang."A-aku ingin dengan Furihata- _kun_ sampai kapanpun."

 _ **Blush**_

Wajah Furihata memerah."A-aku juga."

"Furihata- _kun_ , terima kasih untuk tahun ini."

Tangan Sakurai meraih wajah Furihata untuk mendekat. Mata coklatnya terpejam, Furihata mengikutinya.

 **Cup**

 _ **Krasak krusuk**_

"Dia mencium anakku!" Hyuuga mengertakkan giginya, tangannya terkepal erat. Sepertinya dia mengucapkan tanpa sadar.

"Ka-kapten?" Kagami menatap cengo.

"Hahaha, Hyuuga memang ibu yang protektif." Kiyoshi tertawa bahagia, sebelum menarik Hyuuga untuk meninggalkan tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Lepas bodoh! Kau pikir apa yang akan Sakurai lakukan pada Furihata, huh!"

"Sakurai- _kun_ akan menjaga Furihata." Dan dua pasangan itu menghilang di kegelapan kuil.

"Yah, setidaknya mereka tidak malu-malu lagi." Aomine menyeringai senang, dia juga ikut andil banyak dalam misi pengintaian ini."Ayo Sei, kita rayakan tahun baru di kamarku!"

"Jangan harap Daiki." Akashi berjalan kedepan, mengacuhkan kekasihnya.

"Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kuroko bersidekap."Kenapa Sakurai- _san_ bisa seromantis itu, bergurulah pada Sakurai- _san_ Kagami- _kun_."

"He? Aku kenapa lagi! Kau baper sekali sih Kuroko."

"Hmmp."

Kagami mengacak-acak surai biru Kuroko."Ayo pulang."

.

"Haah, aku gugup sekali. Kenapa mereka masih mengikuti kita sih." Furihata mencuri pandang pada semak-semak berisik di belakang mereka.

"A-aku tak tahu kenapa mereka mengikuti kita. A-apa mereka tidak setuju?"

Furihata menggeleng."Sepertinya mereka setuju, Sakurai- _san_." Pemuda mungil itu tertawa kecil.

"Syukurlah, bagaimana kalau kita melihat kembang api di atas bukit?" Furihata mengangguk.

" _Suki da_ , Furihata- _kun_."

" _Daisuki dayo_ Sakurai- _kun_."

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

Hahahahaha XD /berisik

Maafkan saya ini OOC sekali. Dan nggak jelas gitu. Saya harap readers-sama suka :3

Selamat tahun baru!

Terima kasih partisipasi, apresiasinya selama tahun kemarin. Saya senang bisa mengenal readers-sama tachi. Semoga cerita buatan saya menghibur, maafkan kalau banyak kesalahan.

Sekian

 **With love,**

 **Narin**


End file.
